


When we reunite

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: Chris reflects on what happens every time *NSYNC reunites





	When we reunite

When we reunite, all five of us, it feels like no time has passed.

It's true, we don't get to be together very often, even if we try.  
This is why at first, when it finally happens, there is always an awkward moment of silence. We all stare at each other for a while, thinking about who we used to be and who we became; reflecting on ourselves and on the others.  
First there's Justin, the youngest one. He was only 14 years old when he joined the group, but it was obvious even back then that he was born to be a superstar. Next one is JC, incredibly humble in spite of his huge talent, as well as serious and hard working. Then there is Joey, always trying to cheer everybody up, and Lance, shy on the surface but very outgoing once you get to know him. Finally there's me, the oldest one. Back in the day, I was never a fan favorite or anything, but that didn't bother me. I loved what I was doing, and it couldn't have been any better.

Memories start hitting me like a train...I think about our first months as a group when we went to Germany, young and full of dreams. I think about the crazy things that happened when we were on tour. I think about the fans, the awards, the music, the TV appearances...as tiring and insane at it was, it had been a wonderful journey.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of silence, one of us breaks the ice.  
We begin to talk, catching up on each other's lives, then we start laughing, cracking dumb jokes and making fun of each other like we always did. We act like total idiots, and it's like we revert to our teenage selves all over again. It's pretty nice to see that time hasn't changed a thing!  
After that, we start reminiscing on our past. We reflect on the good and the bad; the fun times and the sad times.   
Moments like this really show how strong our bond is. Every time, being together reminds us of what we love and what we hate about each other, and we realize that even if sometimes we argue, we miss each other when we spend a lot of time apart. We are like brothers!

When we reunite, all five of us, it feels like no time has passed.  
And we know that wherever we go, whatever we do, we'll always be *NSYNC.


End file.
